Snapshots
by innerdialogue
Summary: new title. just a few snapshots in the life of narusaku
1. Haircut

**I. Haircut**

"You need a haircut."

Naruto cracked an eyelid and craned his neck to look at Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi was running her fingers through the blonde hair of her boyfriend.

"I don't think so." He replied, closing his eyes again.

Sakura huffed and pulled her hands form his hair to frame his face, forcing him to face her.

"Yes you do, Naruto. It's almost as long as mine. Just let me cut it."

Naruto's eyes sprang open as he scrambled away from her.

"No way! Last time you nearly cut my ear off."

"Only because you kept jerking around. Besides, I healed it, like, the second afterward."

It was Naruto's turn to huff.

"You still got blood all over my favorite shirt."

"I apologized for that!"

The two stared at each other sternly, each determined not to break away. Finally, Naruto spoke.

"You promise to be more careful?"

"Promise not to move so much?"

Naruto sighed.

"Just let me get the first aid kit."


	2. Walking on Water

**II. Walking on Water**

"Almost there…just hold on,"

Naruto held Sakura's hand as she attempted to walk across a koi pond. She was gripping his hand for dear life, trying not to slip under the surface.

"Why is this so hard?" She wondered aloud, her eyes screwed shut tightly. "In the Land of the Waves, it was me that climbed the tree on the first try. How is this different?"

The blond smiled, laughing to himself.

"Well, the bark of a tree is a solid, so it's not that hard to judge how much chakra to use. With water, a liquid, you have to exert enough to keep it in place long enough to walk on. It gets really hard to do when there are other people around."

Suddenly, a particularly large koi fish broke the surface, startling Sakura. The pink-haired ninja yelped and began to wobble, arms spinning like a windmill. Finally, she fell through, pulling Naruto into the water with her.

"Frick," Sakura muttered, spitting out pond water. She tried to stand but Naruto had fallen on top of her. They stared at each other, glittering fish circling their limbs.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get out of the water now?"


	3. Sleepover

**III. Sleepover**

"So, Hinata…you and Kiba kiss yet?"

Hinata blushed furiously at Ino's question, looking down into her lap.

"W-well….h-he and I…we…"

Tenten broke in.

"Of course they have!" She squealed. "Neji found them behind the academy the other day. I've got a way better question: Have you _slept_ together yet?"

The Hyuuga heiress's face turned even redder, a blood vessel threatening to burst. Sakura came to her rescue.

"Both of you, leave her alone."

Ino, smiling wickedly, trained her sights on Sakura.

"What about you, Miss Forehead? Have you and Uzamaki torn up the sheets yet?"

Somewhere in her head, a voice started to yell.

"**NAKED NARUTO IS SMOKIN'! CHA!"**

She suppressed the voice and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I've got to go to the bathroom."

She stood and left, sending the other girls into another fit of giggles.


	4. Picture

**IV. Picture**

Naruto grunted as he carried more boxes into his new apartment. After a few weeks of living together, Sakura had insisted that they get a larger place, big enough to hold them both comfortable. They found one not too far from his own place. Two bedrooms, a kitchen and separate living room, all for a price their shinobi salaries could afford with some money left over for themselves.

"Sakura-babe," he called, readjusting the heavy cardboard boxes. "Where do these two go"

The girl in question popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Put them in the bedroom, please."

He followed the narrow hallway and came into the master bedroom. Several other boxes were already sitting on the floor, most filled with clothing. Curious, he set the new ones down and opened the first. The first thing to catch Naruto's eye was a stuffed fox, the same color as the ninja's old outfit. He smiled and pulled it out, laying it on the pillow beside his own.

Underneath the animal had been a picture frame. In it, an old picture of Team 7 stared up at him. Kakashi stood smiling over his new students, the then twelve year old Sakura and Naruto. However, the entire left side of the picture had been torn off.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"I could use some help!"

"I'm coming!"

The ninja set the frame face down in the box and ran to help.


	5. Valentine

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry this is late getting up. I've had school and I couldn't update till late tonight. It's more of a one-shot rather than a drabble so here it is, the Valentine edition of Snapshots.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

V. Valentine

Shutting the door to her apartment, Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She was tired of bleeding wounds, broken bones, and puking kids. She was tired of working endless nights at the hospital. She was tired of being her. The only thing that kept her sane was Naruto.

He was the sweetest thing to have around. He was always good for a laugh and he pull a smile from within her even in her darkest times. At times he could be a pain, but most of the time, he was just…Naruto.

Loving him had not come easily. After Sasuke had defected, Sakura had spent weeks mourning for her comrade. Moping around ignoring her work, Sakura seemed lost. Naruto finally snapped her out of it. He asked her out, nothing special, just for dinner and a talk. She reluctantly agreed, desperately needing a distraction. The evening had wonderful and Sakura had felt better than she had lately. The night became the perfect evening when Naruto walked her to her door, arms linked, laughing. They stopped and Naruto innocently gave her a peck on her left cheek.

Now, it was different.

Now, she loved him.

She loved him so much that Sakura had moved in with him when he had asked. She loved him so much that she spent an entire week beside his bed in the hospital room after the final battle with Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Sakura loved him so much that she was ready to kill Tsunade. Here it was the night of St. Valentine's Day and her boyfriend had been sent on a mission the day the before. All day Sakura had stared out the window, wishing her best friend and teammate were with her. Finally, Tsunade had sent her home after she had reversed a patient's knee.

The kunoichi threw her bag on the couch and walked down the hallway, pulling her boots of as she went. After showering, she made her way to the bathroom. That is when she saw him.

Naruto.

Sitting buck naked on her bed with nothing but a red bow tied around his neck.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura! Happy Valentine's Day."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, leaning forward and brushing her lips against his.

"Waiting for my girlfriend to unwrap her Valentine's Day present." Naruto quipped, tweaking the bow.

"But your mission--"

"Was completed last night, giving me enough time to come home."

Sakura giggled and pushed him over, pulling him closer and removing the bow.

"I'm very glad you did, you know." She whispered into his ear.

"Like your present?"

"Love it."


End file.
